


Challenge Accepted

by holdingoutforapiratehero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingoutforapiratehero/pseuds/holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian makes a bet with Emma, one she has every intention of winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. Sorry for any mistakes you may find. This is for my boo Lexi, killians-tinkabelle.

“What do you say to a healthy wager Swan?” her pirate asked with a playful smile, his eyes shining with mirth and she could smell the alcohol on his breath, her head already swimming with her own consumption of her choice of adult beverage. 

“What did you have in mind pirate?” she quirked a challenging eyebrow while fingering the handle of her frosted mug. 

“A contest of sorts,” he proposed with a flourish of his wrist with his usual flair of dramatics he was keen on exploiting every chance he got. 

Emma gave him her usual skeptical look before bringing her glass to her lips and taking a long gulp. 

“If you can out drink me…” he continued before leaning in towards her body, sweeping her long blonde locks from her neck, lowering his lips to her ear to whisper, “I will do whatever you want…” he insinuated in a low gravely tone, his hand brushing her thigh ever so subtly that made her eyes close on instinct, “sexually,” he added for good measure, his hot breath ghosting over her lobe causing her whole body to shiver in promise. 

Emma’s eyes shot open quickly taking stalk of her surroundings as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “is that all you ever think about?” she addressed him with a hint of arrogance and certainty. 

“Don’t pretend it isn’t always lingering in the back of your mind, sweetheart,” he smirked cockily, “now why don’t you use your feminine wiles and charm the bar keep to giving us a round of drinks,” he suggested, “that’s if you think you can handle it…” he grinned a cheeky grin, his eyes casted down at her. 

“Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it,” she bit back confidently before summoning the bartender over to their table. 

KEKEKEKEKEKE

“Perhaps you should quit while your ahead love…” he jeered after finishing his shot and slamming the glass on the table, eyeing her competitively as she made a sour face with a slight cough. 

“Not a chance…” she said resiliently with a shake of her head, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. 

“Suit yourself just remember I gave you an escape route…” he shook his shoulders with an all knowing expression. “Another round,” he slapped the table with his decorated hand and waving the bartender over, “and keep them coming.” 

KEKEKEKEKEKEKE

“Give up already Swan!” he barked with laughter, “you’re not going to win this!” 

“We will just see about that…” she slurred. “You never told me what you wanted if you win,” she reminded him sweetly. “Name your prize pirate,” she wriggled in her seat impatiently. 

“Feisty are we?” he grinned in a blatant show of teeth, “that impatient for my mouth between your delectable thighs, my tongue buried in your beautiful cunny?” he taunted, his words making her thighs clench with desire. 

“Answer the question hook…” she rolled her eyes with the use of his moniker that she knew made his blood boil. 

Killian curled his lip in a snarl, his nostrils flaring slightly. 

“Let’s just say I can’t wait to see you on your knees for me Swan,” he smiled wolfishly, “with your lips wrapped deftly around my cock…” he continued, “fucking your mouth… my cock hitting the back of your throat…” he dropped his voice lower, the blunt curve of his hook tracing her neck, her entire body going stiff under his ministrations and she could feel herself growing wetter with every sinful word that left his lips. 

Emma swallowed, her eyes flitting down to his hook then back up to hold his gaze, “we will just see about that then, won’t we?” she shot back at him, pushing his hook away from her before returning to her drinks. She had a game to win. 

KEKEKEKEKEKE

Killian sputtered, coughing hoarsely, his hand rising to his chest. 

“What’s the matter captain? Can’t hold your drink?” she laughed. 

“Nothing of the sort darling… just went down the wrong pipe much like me when I ride that delicious mouth of yours…” he stated smugly. 

“Says the man who will have his mouth full of-“ she barely got the words out when he spit his drink out all over the table successfully forfeiting the game. 

“Ha!” she shouted in triumph. “I win... best pay up pirate…” 

“Just name the time and place.” 

KEKEKEKEKEKEKE

“Ahhhh… AH!” Emma cried out, her fingers curling into the headboard as she grinded her wet pussy against his mouth, his tongue slashing away at her quivering inner walls, his arms wrapped around the backs of her legs to hold her steady. 

“Fuck! Oh god… fuck!” she panted, fighting back screams as she continued to ride his mouth, his tongue furiously attacked her clit until she could barely hold on to her sanity. 

“Killian! Fuck… so close!” Emma whined, tossing her head back as he doubled his effort, pulling her back and forth in a thrusting motion, his tongue lashing away at her swollen bundle of nerves until she arched her back, coming violently upon his mouth, his tongue lapping away every bit of her savory essence the escaped her quim, helping her to ride out her orgasm. 

Emma shifted her weight, falling boneless against him in attempt to catch her breath, burying her head to his throat, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. 

Emma’s breathing slowed into a low rumble, tilting her head up to meet his smirking face, seemingly pleased with his award winning performance while his hand smoothed over her sweaty locks, “you let me win didn’t you?” she asked him, already sure as to what his answer would be. 

“Now what gave you that impression? I assure you I gave you nothing but my best attempt but the better man won…” he relented, his cheeks rising with a slight blush and he tossed her his signature smile. 

She would let his lie go this time but next time he wouldn’t be so lucky.


End file.
